


the statistical probability of love at first sight

by 98line



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: Chanhee thinks having"Fuck you!"tattooed on his arm in bold, capital letters is pretty darn awful.Kevin disagrees. Having"Oh, so you're the motherfucker who gave me the worst fucking soulmate mark ever! Well, guess what? I will never let this go, there is nothing worse than having the words'Fuck you!'permanently marked on your skin!"is way, way worse.





	the statistical probability of love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkesthour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/gifts).



> Gotta admit that I myself am not the biggest newmoon fan, but [this prompt](https://rubyrushha.tumblr.com/post/169018534069/ok-but-soulmate-au) is so them, I just had to. Title taken from the generic heterosexual romance of the same name, [The Statistical Probability of Love At First Sight](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10798416-the-statistical-probability-of-love-at-first-sight), but no other inspiration was taken from it aside from the title. Just realized this is the 5th fic for Kevinary and that I unsurprisingly am not able to do basic maths, but hey, here we are!
> 
> Stan LOONA, please support my girlies' comeback, and don't forget to stream [Butterfly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEOCbFJjRw0)! ♡

When asked if he, by any chance, believes in love at first sight, Choi Chanhee has to laugh. Chanhee doesn’t even believe in romantic love, to begin with. He’s never been too fond of the idea of love or anything that came along with it, like romance, boyfriends and serious relationships. Things like love at first sight and soulmates sound like a huge scam, if you’d ask him. 

Plus, the statistical probability of _actually_ falling in love with someone you’ve never met in your life at your very first encounter? _Zero._ Non-existent. Attraction at first sight he can surely let pass — heck, Chanhee himself knows what it’s like to see someone so good looking he immediately feels attracted to them even if they turn out to be complete idiots — but _love_ at first sight? Simply impossible. Unrealistic. Overly fictional. Complete and utter bullshit.

So of course, saying Chanhee isn’t especially enthusiastic about the idea of having a soulmate is a little bit of a euphemism, because if anything, Chanhee hates the whole soulmate bullshit. Partly because the idea of having someone designed by bigger forces of the universe to love you unconditionally until the day you die sounds too good to be true, but mostly because his soulmate, whoever the fuck they are, can choke on an entire field of dicks for all he cares. Chanhee already hates his soulmate, whoever they might be, for giving him the worst soulmate-identifying tattoo ever. He wants his soulmate to eat ass — figuratively, because in worst (or best, depends on how you look at it) case scenario, his soulmate loves eating ass. Chanhee doesn’t want to give them that pleasure.

Literally, imagine having _“Fuck you!”_ tattooed on your arm in bold, capital letters, since the moment you were born. Chanhee can’t think of any soulmate tattoo that could possibly be worse than his. _Well,_ not really. Because Chanhee is petty enough to yell a fucking paragraph at mostly everyone who’s ever told him to go fuck himself just for the sake of getting back on his soulmate. If he has ‘Fuck you!’ tattooed on his arm, his soulmate has to suffer as well with a soulmate mark as equally as bad as his or even worse. That’s the _very least_ he can do. But it’s not like he cares all that much about his soulmate and the possibility of meeting them — Chanhee has no plans or intentions of pursuing them even if they do meet. 

Love is nothing but a waste of time, money and pizza. Chanhee’s plans for his future involve marrying a rich man, getting rid of said rich man, inheriting his fortune and then adopting 20 cats to keep him company in his ex-husband’s mansion, or becoming the rich man himself. He will probably be busy working and enjoying his riches to spend his precious time on this earth to be in love with anyone but himself. Love isn’t really a part of his plans anyways.

Or so Chanhee thinks until he runs into Kevin Moon, tall and goofy and cute, with fluffy black hair and freshly brewed coffee all over his white shirt. Quite literally, actually, because Chanhee sucks at multitasking and texting while walking is a terrible idea. They bumped into each other by accident; Kevin now has coffee all over his shirt after yelling a loud and clear ‘Fuck you!’ to Chanhee for bumping into him, and Chanhee mindlessly shot back, “Oh, so you're the motherfucker who gave me the worst fucking soulmate mark ever! Well, guess what? I will _never_ let this go, there is nothing worse than having the words ‘Fuck you!’ permanently marked on your skin!”

“Oh, dear God, no.” Soulmate Guy replies, laughing awkwardly as he tries to rub the stain away but only managing to make it worse. Chanhee almost feels sorry for him. _Almost._ “Well, imagine having that fucking essay tattooed on your arm in caps lock. What a nightmare, am I right?”

To which Chanhee so kindly replies, “I’m sorry about the tattoo, I guess. Nice to meet you, I’m Chanhee.”

At least the stupid idiot who gave him that ridiculous is _cute_ , which is a relief. “Kevin.”

They shake hands; Kevin’s grip is light, and his hands are so soft. Chanhee wonder what moisturizer he uses for his hands to be that soft, or if they’re naturally just soft. Kevin looks like a soft guy. 

Silence. 

Chanhee doesn’t know what to say. He wants to crack a joke for the sake of comedic relief or any sort of relief, really, but he’s so bad at breaking the ice and his jokes aren’t even that funny, and Kevin seems to be as awkward as he is, which is great. Yeah, they’re soulmates and they finally met after 20 something years of waiting, but what happens now? No one told him what to do after he met his soulmate, they just told him to meet them. There isn’t much to say or do, and he can feel the awkwardness settling in the air by the second. They’re just standing in awkward silence and neither of them makes a move to break said silence, and Chanhee hates where this is going. 

Standing in the middle of a crowded street in plain silence is not the way he expected his first encounter with his soulmate to be. Sure, Chanhee doesn’t really believe in soulmates or whatsoever but the guy does have a tattoo of the first thing Chanhee so nicely said to him. There is no point in denying the stars and bigger forces of the universe wanted them to meet at this specific day and time. He could’ve bumped into anyone else, spilled coffee over someone else’s shirt and yell something nasty at them, but for some reason yet to be understood, it’s Kevin, out of 7 billion people in the world. The bigger forces of the universe have a reason to put the two of them in each other’s ways. Chanhee just needs to decide what to do with it.

This must be what thrills feel like. Maybe, but just maybe, this could be fate, destiny or whatever you want to call it. Chanhee doesn’t know if this flip flopping of his heart inside his ribcage is just this undying urge to punch him in the face or if his heart is just this ridiculously easy to snatch. Literally, all the guy did was breathe, and this is how he’s reacting? _Pathetic._ He hopes the fluttering in his stomach is hunger. (He did skip lunch earlier, so it’d make sense if it were. Ignoring the fact that he stuffed his face with the free kimbap provided by the company, of course, he definitely skipped lunch.)

Chanhee decides to go for it.

“I’m really sorry about your shirt.” Chanhee coughs, covering his mouth. Kevin looks at him with these big, round, hopeful eyes that makes Chanhee’s stomach flutter. _Oh, dear bigger forces of the universe, please,_ Chanhee mentally says, _don’t make go against everything I don’t believe in and fall in love with this guy at first sight._ “Let me pay for the dry cleaning. Coffee stains are an absolute nightmare to remove, especially hardy fabrics like cotton. It’s the least I can do.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m used to getting rid of coffee stains at this point.” Kevin assures, laughing, brushing the offer away. “Though I would appreciate going on a laundry date with you.”

“A laundry date?” He repeats, confused. “What the hell is a laundry date?”

“I thought the name was pretty self-explanatory, but I guess it isn’t.” Kevin shrugs. “We go on a date on a laundromat, you know, sit on top of some washing machines and eat snacks. And well, we do laundry, of course. 3 hours of getting to know each other and eating snacks.” 

“No one takes 3 hours to do laundry.”

“I have a lot of clothes.” Kevin argues. Chanhee narrows his eyes. “And I gotta go for the slowest setting so it doesn’t ruin the fabric, so yes, 3 hours doing laundry, are you in?”

“That sounds like an awful first date idea.”

“You’ll only find out if you go come.” And he winks.

Chanhee says yes, much to his own dismay. They meet at their building’s — yes, _their_ building, because they happen to be fucking neighbors — laundromat in the basement and sit there and talk for hours while their clothes are in the wash. They bond over fabric softener brands and scents, the best bakeries and coffee shops nearby, the best stops for midnight snacks in the neighborhood, and the best way they like their coffee. Kevin loves black coffee, no cream, no milk, no sugar, because he likes coffee as simple as it can get. Chanhee likes iced americanos with lots of sugar and cream in it to sweeten things up. They agree that their second date should be on a café where they can bond over desserts and overly priced drinks.

They go on many dates after that. They go to the movies, on study dates in the library, on grocery shopping dates, and on more laundry dates. Chanhee finds their laundry dates to be very therapeutic, actually, now that he understands why Kevin appreciates those 3 hours they stay in the laundromat. It’s just 3 hours of relaxing and not having to worry about anything besides the possibility of their clothes shrinking in the dryer. Stargazing sounds very romantic in theory, but in reality, it’s cold, wet and stiff, so they don’t go out of their ways to go stargazing another time. They can be very romantic and very domestic, too; Chanhee is a homebody. There’s nothing he loves more than having Kevin cuddle him to sleep and staying in bed all day.

For someone who once claimed love was nothing but a scam, Chanhee sure is very easy to convince otherwise. He blames it on the fact that Kevin is too cute to handle. The stars and bigger forces of the universe are to blame as well, of course, blame it all on destiny and fate for setting them up in this blind date of coincidences. Chanhee has to admit that, out of the 7 billion people in the planet, it only makes sense that Kevin would be his soulmate. Love only makes sense because of Kevin, as cliché as it sounds.

Now, when asked if he, believes in love at first sight, Choi Chanhee has to say he does. He does believe in things like love at first sight and soulmates, because those things are very real. Love exists and being in love feels _good._ Chanhee never thought he’d be saying this, but he is pretty sure falling in love with someone at your very first encounter is _very, very possible._

The statistical probability of love at first sight? Not really realistic, a little too fictional, but still possible. 

_Kevin Moon makes everything possible._

Even the statistical impossibility of love at first sight, the plain existence of soulmates themselves and romantic love, things that Chanhee didn’t exactly believe in or was too fond of until Kevin stumbled his way into his life and heart. Chanhee has to admit that the bigger forces of the universe did a pretty good job of designing someone to love him for who he is, to laugh with and at him when needed and to be there with him and for him. Love only makes sense because of him. 

Love is, for a matter of fact, everything; the only thing Chanhee would ever spend his time, money and pizza on. Chanhee’s plans for the future involve marrying Kevin somewhere in the near future, growing old with him and adopting 20 dogs. He’s busy working and trying to convince Kevin to move to a bigger place so they can adopt a puppy and raise it together. Chanhee knows they’ll be good at this puppyhood _(parenthood, but with puppies, therefore puppyhood)_ thing. They’ll be good parents. It will take them some adjusting and some mistakes along the way, but he knows that they can do it together. 

If he’s learnt anything from Kevin, is that everything is possible. From falling in love at first sight with a guy he bumped into on a muggy Wednesday to raising a dog with the person he loves to wanting to spend the rest of his life with him. 

Kevin makes things look doable. 

Love makes things easy. 

And what’s the statistical probability of love at first sight, you might ask? Small, close to zero, but existent. _Possible._

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback](https://goo.gl/forms/TWaudYwvYdC5i9y02) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) • [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)


End file.
